shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Brawl
History Urban Brawl emerged as a system to resolve conflict between street gangs in France of 2022. The gang, who scores the most points, wins the game and settles the dispute on their terms. Popularity of the game grew overseas and by 2013, the first "Super Brawl" was held. In 2046, it gained international status with the bi-yearly Urban Brawl World Cup. The sport, however is considered too violent for society and banned in a few domains, such as the Pueblo and Trans-Polar Aluet nations. The International Urban Sports Union Commissioners, one for each continent, set regulations for the games. The league is limited to twenty-four teams, but non-franchised teams can compete with professional teams for their slots. The Arena The professional game is played in Brawl Zones. Brawl Zones are selected in secret by the ISSV before the season begins, and the list includes twice as many as the league will actually need. Brawl Zones cover a depressed area of urban sprawls, usually an officially uninhabited area such as the local Barrens. Locations with an abundance of SINless inhabitants are habitually chosen, as the squatters may be easily evicted without interference by the law. A Brawl Zone measures four city blocks long by three city blocks wide (550m long by 420m wide minimum, 680x510 maximum). The game area must be bounded by open streets on all sides. Teams know what cities their games will be in at the beginning of the season, but they don't know exactly where and don't find out until 24 hours before a match. During the game, Brawlers can go anywhere they can reach in the zone during the game. They are not limited to outside areas and may use interiors to their advantage. The nearly limitless range has met with controversy, due to outside forces meddling with the game. Shadowrunners and even ISSV security are known to injure, if not kill players. The Brawlers Urban Brawl players are not restricted in their use of cyberware. Thirteen brawlers go into the zone at the beginning of a quarter. Replacements are made between plays. If all of the offensive brawlers on a single side get taken down during a single play, by wounds or surrender, that team is the victim of a "wipeout"—the other team wins no matter what the score. Offense Scouts: They wear light armor and are restricted to one personal sidearm each. A team has four scouts. Banger: They wear medium armor and carry one personal sidearm each. A team has four bangers. Heavies: They wear medium armor and carry a personal sidearm in addition to an assault riffle, SMG, or shotgun. A team has two heavies. Blaster: They wear light armor and use mounted LMG. A team has one blaster. Defense Outrider: They wear medium armor and ride around on a motorcycle mounted with an assault rifle, SMG, or shotgun. They may carry another brawler on their motorcycle, with exception of the ball carrier. They cannot carry the ball. A team has one outrider. Medico: They wear heavy armor with white coloring and carry a med-kit. They cannot attack or be attacked, unless on an outrider's bike. A team has one medico. The Weapons Most of the offense carries a personal sidearm. The exception are heavies, which have an additional assault rifle, SMG, or shotgun and Blasters who use a mounted LMG. The only defensive position to use weapons is the outrider, who rides a motorcycle with a mounted assault rifle, SMG, or shotgun. The Armor Players wear light or medium armor, depending upon their role. Only the medico may wear heavy armor. Other Equipment Uniforms come with an array of Neolux yellow tubing woven into the fabric. When activated, the uniform glows yellow to signal surrender. Game Play The ball is a round, soccer-ball sized item that weighs about half a kilogram, made of dense plastifoam, and coated with bright glo-paint visible at 50m. The game is divided into four 30 minute quarters. Each "play" lasts a maximum of five minutes or until one of the following conditions is met: (a) A goal is scored; (b) Clock runs out on the quarter; (c) The ball is declared "dead" or (d) A wipe out takes place. If a goal is scored or the clock runs out on the play, both sides begin the next play back in their home goals. If a ball goes dead, the opposing side (the one whose ball did not go dead) can either start play from their own goal or resume play with their opponents back at THEIR goal. The clock stops between plays, because it can take a while for the teams to walk a couple blocks, clear casualties to aid stations, medical treatment, reload, etcetera. Average playing time is about 4 to 6 hours from start to finish including a 10 minute rest between quarters and 15 minutes of halftime. Once play starts, the team has 30 seconds to get the ball out of its goal block (and if they fail, a freeze penalty is called on everyone on the team except the ball carrier). They have another 30 seconds to get the ball out of the three blocks adjacent to their goal street. If the ball stays in the same block for more than 60 seconds, or is carried back into its own team's goal block for any reason, the team is again frozen until the ball carrier moves into a legal block. Any ball carrier can pass or hand the ball to any other offensive brawler at any time. If the ball hits the ground, the team has 10 seconds to recover it or it is declared dead, (and it also goes dead if picked up by an offensive brawler on the opposing team). Brawlers keep playing until they are disabled by their wounds or surrender. Surrendered brawlers can take no action, but can reenter the game on the next play. Medicos can attend wounded brawlers, but can't be transported until combat on that block of the Brawl Zone ceases either by moving elsewhere or stopping at the end of the play. Players can not be magically healed and return to the game. If a player is magically healed, they are no longer eligible for play during that game. Scoring The goal is a circle four meters in diameter and is marked by colored glow paint on a street at each end of the Brawl Zone. A team may move its goal to a different block on the boundary street at the beginning of each quarter. A team scores if the ball carrier gets the ball into the opposing team's goal. As long as the ball is in the brawler's hands or attached to his body when he gets into the goal. Scoring is counted regardless if the player is alive, dead, and/or dismembered. Fouls There are three types of penalties in the game: Wounds, Kills, or Freezes. A wound penalty immobilizes a player for the rest of the play A kill penalty kicks the brawler out of the game and infractions that cause death or injury may be prosecuted in some jurisdictions and can't be replaced till the next quarter. A freeze penalty means that the entire team can't move, with exception of the ball carrier. Reasons for penalties include: arson (kill penalty), deliberate attack on surrendered/disabed brawler (kill), deliberate attack on brawler under penalty (wound if miss, kill if hits), illegal intelligence (receiving info from outside the zone during a game, the team forfeits), insufficient offense (movement by players, other than the ball carrier, during a freeze penalty, leaving the brawl zone (wound), attacking the medico (kill), attacking game officials (kill), unauthorized ball carrier (ball is then called dead), unnecessary destruction of property (purposeful destruction of the playing field), unsportsmanlike conduct (arguing with game officials, purposeful destruction of cameras is a wound or kill penalty), and use of unauthorized firearms (wound penalty). Urban Brawl Teams